Red and a Raven
by gracetheordinary
Summary: When something happens to Raven who will help her? Will a certain theif end up having eyes for the dark titan. Will something bloom? I'm bad at summaries. Please read, I'm starting to update again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer don't own teen titans, if I did there would be a lot more Raven/RedX. I don't own anything in this story except redx's alter ego. That's it.**

 **begin the story.**

 **Ravens pov.**

"Raven get up we have a mission!" Cyborg yelled over the intercom. Of coarse there was a mission when everyone was sleeping. Go figure.

"I'm comin'" I yelled back. Jeez, did villains ever sleep? It's 2:00 I should be comfortably having a nightmare about now and this is interrupting it. Actually now that I think about it a mission doesn't sound that bad.

I jump out of bed and grab my cloak. It's not like I need the leotard, no one will look under my cloak. I rush out to see robin glaring at me with no one else in sight.

"Raven, you need to hurry up. Everyone else is already gone, can you teleport?" Robin asked.

"sure, where are we going?" I asked, quickly getting ready to teleport.

"Abandoned wearhouse. 34 street." He said as he grabbed his staff.

I teleported us to the place long before the others showed up. I Readied my magic and slowly flew into the dark wearhouse from one of its broken windows. It was dark and too quiet. I used my demon eyesight to look into the dark corners and saw a black clad figure waiting to pounce on robin. I teleported behind him and kicked his back.

He looked stunned for a moment before he rushed at me. I flew into the air and threw a crate at him.

"Sunshine, I thought we agreed that you would go easy and wait until I was alone to 'handle' me" The figure said seductively. I realized this was RedX, it was obvious with the self righteous way he spoke, and the egotistical way he carried himself. Why is he flirting with me? He always flirts with starfire. I shrug off my confusion and charge at him with manic covering my fists.

"Sunshine packs a punch don't she?" He asked in surprise after being punched once and rubbing his jaw.

"I'm not here to talk, let's get the fighting over with I'm tired." I said in a monotone voice.

"Anything for you babe." RedX said then teleported away.

Why did he leave? He usually fights us all I think as I turn around. I instantly come face to face with four confused teammates.

"Raven?" Beastboy says apprehensively "What?" I ask "Why is your hair white?" He asks. My eyes widen as I teleport to the tower. I quickly run to my room and look for my mirror to my emotions. Once I find it I get teleported in.

-(in Ravens mind)-

"Hi Raven!" Happy yells

"Raven we have important news." Intelligence says "... but you won't like it."

"What is it?" I ask

"You will soon be turning 18 which means you will do what all demons, half or not, do." She answered

"What would that be?" I ask

"You she'd your initial powers and grow your specific demon types powers. The demons are often categorized by animal type, there are bird demons that have wings, aquatic demons that are like sirens, and there are more. The one you are is by far the rarest and is the most powerful. You are a feline demon." Intelligence spoke

"A feline demon?" I ask in a nonbeliving tone

"Yes, a feline demon is most often gifted with powers such as enhanced agility, great balance, wonderful hearing and eyesight, and healing. Just to name a few." Intelligence reiterated

"So I'm going to get new powers. I'll have to deal with that, but one question why is my hair white?" I ask

"That is just a stage, you will eventually transform into your true demon form which has black hair, dark skin, and you will have light grey eyes." Intelligence said

"If we're already strong we'll just get stronger. We'll be even cooler." Brave stated from the tree she was sitting on.

"There is a downside partially, since you have defeated your father you have partial control over us emotions. As you grow however, that control will remain but you will be influenced by your powers to to minuscule crimes such as robberies and break ins. It is in the nature of the feline demons to be attracted to anything that they aren't supposed to have so you will be enticed to stealing even if you despise it." Intelligence finished

"I won't do anything like killing right?" I asked carefully

"No you won't. You will not be influenced to hurt or harm people." Intelligence reassured

"How will I live with out my friends?" I asked quietly. I walked into the portal and reappeared in my room. I carefully thought over this new news.

I shouldn't burden my friends, right. I should leave now, it would lessen the pain. I thought while a few tears escaped my tightly closed eyes.

I took a bag out of my closet and grabbed all my civilian clothes. I just wanted to get it over with. Suddenly I realized that everything i have is to small, I resolved to go to the store as soon as I had wrote my note. It read,

 _Dear Titans,_

 _I am sorry for this but I must leave the Titans. Don't search for me, you won't find me. Just know I loved you all dearly. Cyborg, you where the twin brother I never had, I treasured all my time with you. Beastboy, you where the little brother I never thought I would ask for, thank you. Star, thank you for always being my sister at all times, I could never ask for more. Robin, you where the best older brother I could never have, thank you for being there. Farewell Titans._

 _-Raven_

Once I was content with the note I headed out to the store to get some clothes, it's not like I could wear my cloak forever. I walked up to a department store and looked for some general outfits. I recalled my shopping with starfire and remembered what my size was. I quickly picked up some tank tops and athletic leggings and pants because of how hot it was. I quickly grabbed some underwear as well and tried them all on for size. One I was done I bought it and moved on to shoes. I quickly found some Nike tennis shoes I liked and purchased them. I went to the nearest ally and teleported myself to my room. I stuffed my clothes into my bag.

"Raven, want to play stank ball?" Beastboy said from outside my door.

"No, I'm a bit busy." I replied hiding the note and bag in case anyone entered.

"With what?" He asked

"Spells and incantations." I said instantly. It surprised me how well that lie came off my tongue. It was so easy!

I walked into my bathroom and closed the door. I grabbed a towel and turned the hot water on. The steam slowly flowed up from my shower. I happily stepped into it knowing the comfortable sense of heat would engulf me. Time seemed to slow as I slowly washed myself. I thought about my decision of leaving the Titans. I slowly realized I was crying, I would really miss them. It was for the best though. They couldn't have a thief on the team. It hit me all of a sudden, if I wasn't Raven of the Titans who was I? I would need to take care of that soon.

I turned off the water and stepped out. I slowly wrapped myself in a deep blue towel. The softness offered a little comfort. I walked back into my room and looked at my new clothes. I put on a deep red tank top and black ripped jeans. I slipped on my shoes. I looked in the mirror I had. I looked good for a change, I wasn't covered in my cloak anymore. I showed more skin that I quickly realized was becoming more tan then gray. I pulled my still white hair into a loose ponytail. I then grabbed my phone that I had recently acquired and called someone who could help me with my identity crisis.

"Hi?" Said a female voice

"Jinx, I need help." I said

"What do you need?" She asked instantly

"Identity." I said seriously.

"Name, age, occupation?" She asked

"...Rachel Carmen Roth, 18, artist." I answered after some thought.

"Stop by in four hours. I hope you know what your doing Raven." She finished as the line went dead.

"I do too." I said to no one in particular

-(jinx's hideout)-

"Raven I truly hope your not doing something stupid." Jinx said

"I'm hoping this is right too." I said with tears coming to her eyes once again.

"Rae? Why are you doing this? I know how much you love the titans, why would you leave?" Jinx asked dropping her professional aspect.

"My demon will force me to do things they won't approve of. I don't want to burden them." I said quietly.

"Just remember you always have me if you need me. Good luck." She finished as she handed me a set of thing that I noticed consisted of a passport, drivers license, and I.D.

"Bye Jinx." I said as I hugged her. I turned and teleported to the tower.

It hit me that I didn't have anywhere to go, so I grabbed my laptop and looked for places that would work for my 'predicament'. I found a website advertising a cheap apartment in Gotham. I thought through what I knew about Gotham. According to Robin, Gotham was a hard city to live in if you _weren't_ against the law. I relized who would think of _Raven_ the titan 'goth' 'princess of hell' going to a place full of homeless people and millionaires. I figured it was a good choice and submitted my credit card information to purchase it off my new 'savings'.

 _Knock knock_

"Rae, you in there?" Asked beast boy from outside her room. She once again hid her new information and objects from sight as she got up to answer the door.

"Yes, beastboy?" She asked in the coldest voice she could muster

"Do you want to celebrate with us?" He asked happily

"Celebrate what?" I asked

"Just to celebrate us all being one big family." He said with a huge grin on his face. It just broke my heart, I knew me leaving would hurt them but I really didn't what to but I had too! I had to save them from more pain.

"No thanks, I don't feel well." I said quickly. I realized how desperate I must sound.

"Okay Rae, feel better." She said sadly then left. It made me so sad to see someone in my family so sad but I had to do it.

"I need to leave as soon as possible." I said to my empty room. I turned around and grabbed my bag and laptop. I took a quick look in the mirror to see my hair turning a more grey color and my skin becoming even more tan. I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled the hood up. Then I felt a sharp pain behind my eyes; it became a blinding pain. I feel over from the pure pain that was flowing through my body now. All the light bulbs in my room exploded. Then the pain disappeared.

Slowly, I stood from my position on the ground. Nothing felt new, so I looked into my mirror to nevermoore.

-(Ravens Mind)-

"What was that?!" I screamed to my emotions

"R...rav...en?" Asked a confused happy

"Yes?" I asked surprised at happy's quietness

"Look at you!" She exclaimed. I turned around and walked to a pond. In the water was someone I didn't know but also felt like I had known forever. I now had a much more natural skin tone, yet still pale. I had raven black, no pun intended, hair. With the same amethyst eyes.

"What happened?" I asked flabbergasted

"It seems that you just made the full transformation." Intelligence answered

"Yay! We just became a full-fledged-feline-demon! This is great!" Happy yelled

"Do I still have my powers?" I asked intelligence

"I don't know. You should try when you get back." She said

"Well if we're gonna be a villain we're gonna be the best villain!" Brave screamed

"Be carefull." Timid said quietly

"Bye!" Happy yelled as I stepped through portal into my room.

-in Raven's room-

"I need to leave. Now." I said to myself

I collected my bags and left the note on my desk. I ran down the hallway silently. Only then did I notice how soundly my teammates slept. It felt awful to betray them but I had to, it was for their own good. Shaking my head I quickly exited the tower and ran through the small pathway onto the main land. The sounds of night where very apparent, I could hear a owl from a tree not far away.

"Meow" a small little kitten meowed from a corner. I walked toward it and found a young white cat with a injured leg. No better time to test my powers right? I softly took hold of its leg and concentrated on healing it. Slowly the wound on the cats leg healed and new hair grew over the old wound. The kitten slowly stood and then curled up on my now crossed legs.

"Guess I'm gonna keep you, huh?" I asked the kitten while laughing. She meowed quietly and snuggled closer to me.

"What am I gonna call you then?" I looked at her back and saw a patch of dark fur in the shape of a lightning bolt. "How about lightning?" I asked. She stood and looked at me with large orange eyes. I picked her up and put her on top of my bag. I began walking again. Soon enough I reached the air port. I boarded the plane in a matter of minutes. There where very few people on the plane; most seemed to be there for business or for leisure. I sat alone in my row so I quickly fell asleep.

"Ma'am. You need to wake up, we have landed." Said a bored looking flight attendant.

"Thank you." I got up and grabbed my bag. Then walked off into the parking lot. "I might as well start my career of a thief now right, lightning?" I ran up to a rental car and jumped in, I made extra sure to not show my face to anyone. Once I had gotten away from other cars I jumped out of the car and watched the empty vehicle drive into the lake.

I walked away laughing. I looked at my hands to see that I had faint markings on my writsts that looked like tiger stripes. I the looked at my ankles and found ones similar. I shrugged and continued walking.

"Little lady you shouldn't be walking alone at night, there are some bad people out there." Said a eerily familiar voice

 **Thank you for reading! I would love some reviews, please tell me if I rushed anything or didn't put enough detail in. I need some criticism so go ahead. REDX/RAVEN fans, romance will come in following chapters don't worry. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. If you thought I owned something you are wrong. This story is short I warn you. It might be confusing, I apologize. But done with me putting the story down. Let's do this.**

 _"Little lady you shouldn't be walking all alone at night, there are some bad people out there."_

"Slade" I hissed

"Miss me birdie?" He said in a mocking voice

"Hell no!" I said as I lunged at him. He sidestepped me and grabbed my arms. He walked me into a ally way and tied my arms together.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as he toed my arms with wire.

"Just a little protection for me on my part." He said slyly as I growled at him. He then wrapped my feet in wire as well.

"Now birdie, do you really want to upset your keeper?" He said in a mocking tone

"Keeper?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice

"Yes, you will do whatever I tell you too. You will be my personal _toy_. You will listen to me and will do anything I ask you to do." He said slowly. As he gave his speech I slowly grew more angry. I am no ones property! I am my own person and no one will take that away!

"Raven. Would you do me a favor?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No." I hissed in my most cold voice. He just laughed.

"But you don't have a choice _Ravey,_ you have to do what I say. Your my property now, you do what I say. So if I say strip you do it." He said in a smug voice. A blind rage took hold of me as I felt my demon take over, but it felt different. My demon was unleashed but I could control it. I laughed in a sinister way. I slowly ripped through the bonds and watched as Slade slowly became petrified.

"Do you own me?" I asked in a quiet and calm voice. I slowly looked down and realized that I had claws on my hands and feet. The stripes became more prominent and with my teeth bared I had sharp incisors. He dashed towards the end of the alley but I lunged infront of him. I laughed sinisterly. I walked around him in circles. I was stalking him like a predator stalks their pray. I sthrew a kick and it landed perfectly. He was knocked out and I scratched a word into his mask that would now scare people all over Gotham.

"Bastet. The new names Bastet." I said as I walked away. I had just foiled the Titans most feared villain with one measly kick. Nice going bird boy. I laughed as I walked toward my apartment. I wandered through the streets listening to the interesting sounds that where every where. There was gunshots in the distance and I faintly heard a "Try me!" From someone. I walked a little further away and used my demon senses to listen to people and their conversations, one I heard caught my attention. "Babe!" A woman yelled "I'm no 'babe' to you bitch!" Screamed a man "I won't do it again!" The woman said "To hell you won't! Once a cheater always a cheater. When you have to explain to our kids that you screwed up, I won't be here to help!" Screamed the man. A slamming door followed.

I listened to another as I speed up my walking. "Come on! You know I'm good for it!" She heard a man whisper to another in a alley. "You ain't good for nothing. Give me my money or your dead." Said another. "Please I'll do anything!" Begged the first man "Too late." Said the other. Another gunshot. I hurried toward my house. Faster, faster, go faster. Finally, here it is! I opened the door quickly then locked it behind me.

It wasn't pretty by a long shot but it would work. I walked around and went to the bedroom to find a dirty, stained, and bug filled mattress.

"I'll sleep on the floor" I said as I walked out of the room. I took a hoodie and sweatpants out of my bag. I walked to the bathroom and changed. I fell asleep against the threadbare rug left by a previous owner.

-(next day)-

The sun rays that could pass through the dusty curtains hit me directly in the face. I slowly awoke and stood. I walked over to the window and looked out. I got a good look at what Robin called the 'inner city'. Where anyone you saw had done something illegal. Where the police don't arrest because then they would be charged for their crimes. I could see a deal being made about what I could only geuss was drugs. It was logical in this area. I saw a young woman in a short 'dress' that was more like a glorified towel. She walked up to a car and reached into the window. She smiled a fake smile and introduced herself as what I think was Pepper. It was sad really but it's how we make money here.

I removed myself from the window and looked around my new home. I relized just how much work there was to do. I walked to the bedroom. The first thing to do would be to get a whole new bed. I grabbed my laptop and ordered a new frame and mattress. I looked for a while for a good set of covers. I found a new gold and white set and bought it. It looked good enough for now so I moved onto the kitchen. I looked at the clock and relized just how late it was.

11:00! How did time pass me by so easily? I need to visit my emotions. As I turned I caught sight of a letter it read,

 _Dear Bastet,_

 _I understand that you are new here and are trying to make a name for yourself. I have a solution, if you will work for me for one month and will avoid stealing what I like I will supply you with a suit and reputation. I suggest that you do take my offer or you might miss out on a great opportunity for a allie. If you like my offer come to 2745 Luther drive, Tomorrow._

 _-A very dangerous villain_

Once I had read it I weighed my options of allies and suit vs enemy and no suit. I resolved to go but to be extra careful. I finished organizing my chores and prepared myself to go to the store. I walked out out of my apartment and walked to the closest gas station and grabbed the essentials. I quickly got out as soon as possible to avoid confrontation. But alas, a man that looked a little older than me and seemed slightly off approached me. He got to close so I readied my claws for use.

"Hey lady. You seen this man?" He said as he held up a picture of the man that's wife had cheated on him, the one I had heard and seen last night.

"Yeah, why?" I asked nonchalantly. I slowly unsheathed my claws and hid them in my pockets. I curled my toes so that when my claws on my toes grew they wouldn't stab through my shoes.

"He owes me." He said "Where is he?"

"I don't know." I said

"Tell me where he is." He said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone but was laughable compared to what I had dealt with.

"I said I don't know." I said quietly. I felt the short hairs on my neck stand on end. I heard a gun being loaded and being cocked. I quickly duct and rolled. As I stood I saw a dent in the wall where I had just been. As I looked up I saw five gang members surrounding me. The leader I presume said something about rope and I let my claws and fur loose. I felt my shoes get ripped as my claws release and I feel my hair grow to longer that my waist.

"She is a superhero!" Screamed one of the gang members. I laughed I was super but no hero. I let loose a loud grown and smiled to show my teeth.

"Don't worry she's just a kitty!" Laughed the leader. I slowly crouched down and readied myself for jumping. I didn't want to make a bigger scene so I located the closest fire escape and scaled it with three leaps. Once on the roof I started to run and flip between rooftops.

"Who are you?" Asked a feminine voice. I looked over and saw a woman older than me with blond, red, and blue pigtails. She had on a tshirt and short shorts. She carried a huge hammer. I smiled at her.

"I'm Bastet. I'm kinda new here. You?" I answered

"Harley. Harley Quinn. You seem super, which side of the law are you?" She asked

"Let's just say I don't like to follow rules." I said laughingly

"I don't either." She said as she jumped onto my rooftop.

"well hun, I'll see you around. Oh, and if you see batsy tell him I say hi!" She said as she jumped into a alleyway.

"Sure." I said. I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was. I decided I better go get the suit now before I reveal my identity. I ran off the roof and jumped onto the street. I left a paw print in the asfalt. What better way to leave a mark?

I slowly walked towards the address. It was a rundown house but it could always differ from its appearance. I climbed onto the rooftop. Someone was already up there. I flicked my claws together like I was bored.

"Bastet. I should expect your here because you agree with the arangement?" Said a mechanical voice.

"Sure, and you are?" I asked

"I-" He didn't finish before gunshots rained down on the roof. "Run!" He yelled.

 **I'm sorry it was short. The next one will start the romance I hope. If you have any input please say so! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Run!" He screamed_

I ran as fast as I could. I jumped into a alley and ducted under a escape ladder. I looked up and saw the man in the alley looking into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at him.

"The dangerous part, that's what that was." He said nonchalantly

"Wow, well I'm leaving." I said as I started to climb up the brick wall. I felt something on my waist holding me back. As I looked down I realized it was his hands. "What are you doing?" I asked

"Just come with me, I promise it will be more... safe." He said jokingly.

"Fine I need the allies and suit." I said as if it was a normal occasion.

"Let's go." He said. We walked and I slowly grew more aware that he had been able to stay in the shadows this entire time.

"Hey who are you?" I asked after a while of walking.

"You know who i am, you just haven't put your finger on it yet." He said absently as though he was retrieving a memory. "I'll give you a hint, it was back when your hair was purple and your skin was gray." He said smugly.

"What?!" I asked in a mix of amazed and scared. Was it that easy to figure out who I was? As if on que he said

"No it wasn't easy, it took a lot of time but I figured out that it was you. I'm surprised bird boy hasn't." He said. That name made his fake identity apparent in my mind. How hadn't I futures it out sooner? The name, the mechanical voice, the carefree attitude. It all pointed to him, how had I not noticed it.

"RedX?" I asked quietly

"In the flesh." He replied. I staggered back. Why did he need me? Why did he look for me?

"So answer me this, why did you look for me and why do you need me?" I asked skeptically

"I looked because I could, I need you for reasons you will know soon." He answered, it sounded like he was enjoying toying with me. "Oh look, we're here." He said as he walked up to a brick wall. He removed his glove and placed his ring finger on a darker brick than the others. A panel in the wall opened and he walked through. I followed.

"Welcome to my 'humble' abode." He said jesturing at the large room we were in. It was huge, it had a gym in the middle with all the equipment imaginable. It was full to the brim with anything he would ever need. I unconsciously started to walk towards a gymnastics type area full of beams and spring boards.

"So the birdie likes gymnastics?" He asked jokingly

"Yes the 'birdie' does, and did I mention that I have a name? Because Im pretty sure I did, so use it." I said irritatedly. I slowly walked over to the bars and climbed up. I spun and then flipped into the air. I lost myself in the motions. _Flip spin switch repeat._ I forgot about my predicament and about who I was with, I continued to do what professional gymnasts envied as I flipped around the bars. I then jumped down onto the mat below.

"Nice job. I didn't peg you for the athletic type." Said a cocky RedX as he slowly clapped. "You weren't even wearing the proper material. I will get you some though, it would be nice to see you in a leotard more often."

"I wore a leotard when I was with the titans." I said irritably "Why is it you want that back?" I asked

"Dunno. Well let's get you ready we have a busy night ahead of us." He said as he stood up.

"Why is tonight busy?" I asked cautiously.

"Well we have got to give you a outfit. You also need to do something big for your first robbery. I have to introduce you to some friends of mine, you have decide what your motive for stealing is." He said "You also have to decide which room your staying in."

"What do you mean what room I'm staying in? I have a apartment." I stated.

"I mean I don't think it would be a good choice for you to stay there. I used to live there but it didn't end well. Also there are more job options here." He said.

"Fine, we will discuss this later. But for now how about we work on that outfit." I said hoping to get a look at my new apperal. He nodded and waved for me to follow as he walked out of the training room. He walked down a long hallway filled with doors and at the very end he showed me a room. It was full of computers and files and newspaper clippings. He sat down at a chair and I stood behind him. He clicked on a icon and it started a message conversation. It scrolled by so fast I couldn't see what it said but obviously he could because he nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Sunshine, we are going on a errand." He said happily. He didn't give me time to respond as he dragged me down the hallway again and opened a new door. Once opened I saw it was full of any car imaginable. He quickly sat down in a Bugatti veyron and I followed suit.

"Are you even trying to blend in?" I asked. He just laughed and took off. I grabbed the sides of the seat and held on for dear life because of how fast he was going. He eventually slowed down near what looked like a abandoned department store. He opened my door and I climbed out.

"Where are we?" I asked

"This is where your new costume is." He said as he typed in a code on a hidden padlock. That gave me enough time to get a good look at the place. It had broken windows and graffiti covered walls. It wasn't what I had thought of but I'm not one to judge by looks. We entered the place only to realize that it looked nothing like it did on the outside. It was full of lavish furniture and rugs. It had the most expensive things I have ever seen. The walls were decorated in expensive and large guns, knives, and other weapons.

"If it isn't Mr. Red." Said a voice with a distinct Brooklyn accent. "Mr. J, how nice to see you." Said RedX to a man dressed in a green button down shirt, black dress pants and a purple trench coat, he also had green hair. The joker.

"I assume your the new girl. Bastet, is it." He said as he neared me. He began to circle me.

"I assume your the joker. Clown prince of crime, is it." I replied equally nonchalantly

"Nice choice Mr. Red, she'll do nice in the business. I can tell she already has the form and the attitude, we just need to clean up the wardrobe." He finished, jesturing to my beat up converses, oversized shirt and skinny jeans. I suddenly felt underdressed.

"Your right about the attitude, and spot on about form. She is a gymnast as it turns out." RedX stated as he looked at me

"Ahhh, she sounds like someone Har. would like to meet. HARLEY! I have someone you would like to meet!" Joker screamed into another room.

"Who is it puddin'?" Asked a woman that was clad in ripped black jeans a red tshirt and blond pigtails. "Is this the girl Redx has been talking about? She is just as pretty as he described her as." She said as she walked up to me. She quickly enveloped me in a hug that I returned. "So hun' where are you from?" Harley asked

"Oh, I'm from jump city." I said

"Why are you in Gotham then?" Harley asked

"I came her out of dire need to leave." I said slowly

"So hun' why did you leave the Titans?" Harley asked. I felt my eyes widen. She knew my secret!

"How'd you know?" I questioned defeated.

"I use to know bird boy and I know how he used to talk about a certain Raven. You fit the discription perfectly. The rest I guessed." She said sincerely. "So again, why did you leave?"

"It's a long story, my demon side made the impulse to steal to strong. I had to leave, that doesn't even include the new look and powers." I said.

"Okay hun' it's okay. Everyone has a bad side, some peoples just likes the attention more. Like me for example, I have a bad side that likes to get on people's nerves, you just have to learn to work with it not against it." She said.

"Thanks Harley, that made me feel a little bit better." I said then I huggged her.

"Okay. Enough chit chat let's get you a costume!" yelled Joker. I walked over to him and he showed me where to stand. A new woman walked out of a side room, she had light skin with a green leafy leotard on and had fiery red hair. Poison ivy.

"Let's start, we need measurements." She said as she took out a tape measure and started to measure all of me. It took about twenty minutes until she was done, once she had her measurements she looked at me.

"So what kind of costume do you want?" She asked in a sweet voice that I could tell was utterly natural.

"Something comfortable that doesn't show to much skin but still allows me movement." I told her. She nodded and walked away. Harley approached me and smiled

"She is a wiz with a needle, she'll have a costume for you in a hour or two." Harley said confidently.

"What colors?" Ivy yelled from the other room

"Darker colors I guess." I yelled back. I sat down on the couch Harley was on. She was watching a movie about a dog and was tearing up. I looked around for something to do. I saw RedX staring at me intently. I raised my eyebrow and he motioned for me to come over. I walked over and sat at the other side of the table he was at.

"You like it yet?" He asked. I smiled as I looked back at Harley who was cuddled up with a pillow. I looked at Joker who was looking over a map of Gotham. I turned to the room Ivy was in and saw her intently working on the suit.

"Yeah, I do like it here." I said as I once again looked at him.

"You think you want to meet the others?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy, how many others could there be?

"Sure," I answered. I stood and followed him to another door, we entered and I saw someone I never expected to see.

"Cat?"

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I got kinda busy, and sorry for the short ness I want to make the chapters longer. I hope you liked this chapter. I would appreciate if you review and give me opinions on what I should do with the story. There will be romance soon I swear! I need both approval and I need some criticism, review! The more reviews the more I write. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
